hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Pretty Cure
Soul Pretty Cure is a fanseries based of the japanese anime Pretty Cure. Soul Pretty Cure also has a next gen series called Let's Go! Soul Pretty Cure. Plot A long, long, long time ago, approximately 100 years ago, there was a war. The peaceful, grand kingdom, called the Precure Kingdom, where all the Precure and their kingdoms lived in harmony, was attacked. The princess who kept all the kingdoms together in harmony fought, alongside the strongest Precure that she could find, the protectors of the kingdom: The Soul Pretty Cure. Even though they were strong, they weren't strong enough. One by one, each of the members fell, leaving just the princess and her fairy friend. The princess repelled the danger with her power, and kept a lock on it for as long as she could: one hundred years. She then used up the last of her power to reincarnate the Soul Pretty Cure around the time the darkness would break free, and told her fairy to travel forward in time and find them. Then, she crystalized her body in hopes that she could meet her friends in one hundred years time. Characters(so far) Pretty Cure Kazuna “Kazu” Morioto(かずな もりおと Morioto Kazuna) / Cure Protection(キュアプロテクト Kyua Purotekuto) - Kazu is a very headstrong girl. During one of her favorite singer(Gin Akiyama)'s songs, a monster known as a Destructo attacked. Earlier that day, she met a Neko fairy girl named Rini, who, during the attack, gave her a Cure Key, which allowed Kazu to transform into Cure Protection, the strongest weapon of defense, whose theme color is green. Akihiko “Aki” Hayashi(あきひこ はやし Hayashi Akihiko) / Cure Life(キュアライフ Kyua Raifu) - Aki is a kind and polite girl who is very good at recognizing faces. She is Kazu's best friend and after saving Rini's life, the two became friends. Later, seeing Rini at a battle scene, she is determined to help Cure Protection and she is granted a Cure Key, which gives her the power to transform into Cure Life, the Precure of nature. With a bit of coaching from Rini, she beats the Destructo with Cure Protection. After beating it, they meet the first member of the Destruction Squad. Her theme color is yellow. Gin Akiyama(ぎん あきやま Akiyama Gin) / Cure Free(キュアフリー Kyua Furī) - Gin is a young adult(she thinks "kid" sounds too childish) and is actually a famous singer. When Aki is convinced that Gin's face looks like that of the princess, Kazu goes to her and introduces herself as Cure Protection, causing Gin to think that some stranger was trying to waste her time and then she shut Kazu out. Later on, Rini goes to her and gives Gin a Cure Key, sensing that Gin was a Precure. Gin, suddenly remembering the war, takes the key and transforms into Cure Free, the Precure of freedom, whose theme color is blue. Michiko Satsuki(みちこ さつき Satsuki Michiko)/Cure Revelation(キュア 啓示 Kyua Keiji) - Michiko is a girl who attends a school for ladies, and is first introduced as a tennis opponent against Gin, who is later targeted by Opal, and is apparently Cure Revelation. Rini, befuddled by the mysterious Precure, tries to figure out who she is and why she has a Cure Key, because she knew that she did not give anyone besides Kazu, Aki, and Gin Cure Keys. Mascots/Fairies Rini(リニー Rinī) - Rini is a Neko Fairy from the Precure Kingdom, who was sent by the princess of the kingdom to awaken the Soul Pretty Cure. When seeing them in danger, Rini breaks one of the sacred rules that the Soul Pretty Cure and herself must follow and transforms into a Precure to help them. Her Precure identity is Cure Shining. Precure Kingdom Princess Masumi Sachiko(王女ますみ さちこ Purinsesu Masumi Sachiko) - The princess of the Precure kingdom who is tasked with a lot of responsibility. She reincarnated the Soul Precure and sent Rini to find them and awaken their power. She repelled the darkness that endangered her kingdom. Queen Hikari Saitou - The Princess' mother. She has her own magic powers that can heal the wounded. Destruction Realm King Corruption(王の腐敗 Ō no fuhai) - Also known as the king of destruction, he is the dark king that attempted to destroy the kingdom of Precure. Amelie(アメリー Amerī) “Emile” - The daughter of King Corruption who can't stand the happiness that the Precure spread and has every intent to destroy it. Lilith - A warrior of darkness who later joins the fight against the Precure. She is the most intelligent student there is at the Despair Academy. Destruction Squad Mangetsu(万月 Man tsuki) - A member of the Destruction Squad. With his dark friend Tick, he battles the Precure using Destructos. Tick(ティック Tikku) - Somewhat a fairy, but works with Mangetsu in the Destruction Squad. Opal(オパール Opāru) - A member of the Destruction Squad who sees Mangetsu as pathetic and loves to tease him. Tim and Tom(ティムとトム Timu to Tomu) - Twin brothers who work in the Destruction Squad but are totally different. Tim loves to fight and is very serious about doing a good job, while Tom loves to make poems and sing, which annoys everyone. Tim takes Tom with him just for the sake of not getting his brother in trouble with King Corruption. Items Cure Keys(キュアキー Kyua Kī) - The Soul Precure's transformation items that also allow the Pretty Cures to unlock new finishers in battle. They are created by the Cure Key Generator. Sacred Cure Treasures The Cure Key Generator(キュアキージェネレータ Kyua Kī Jenerēta) - It makes the Cure Keys that the Soul Precure use and is stored in the Precure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. It is one of the Sacred Cure Treasures. The Cure Pad(キュアパッド Kyuapaddo) - It allows the user to activate sacred power and unlock the secrets that only the most powerful Cure Keys hold. It is stored in a pouch that is in the Precure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. It is one of the Sacred Cure Treasures. The Royal Jewel(ロイヤルジュエル Roiyarujueru) - It was the center jewel of the princess' crown. She enchanted it with magic that is to help the Soul Precure. Like the other Sacred Cure Treasures, it is stored in the Precure Kingdom's Castle Treasury. The Healing Gem(ヒーリング宝石 Hīringu hōseki) - It was a special stone that the princess loved when she was little. It heals wounds and injuries and even can save someone from death. It is stored in the Precure Kingdom's Castle Treasury with the other Sacred Cure Treasures. The Sacred Soul Rules It is the rules that Rini and the Precure must always follow. # The Soul Precure never work with or befriend the enemy! 2. The Soul Precure never give in to their emotions and weaknesses!(This includes the fact that the Soul Precure shouldn't fall in love!) 3. The Soul Precure are a team! There shall not be any arguments! 4. Fairies cannot become Precure! 5. The Soul Precure are the strongest Precure! 6. The Soul Precure do not keep valuable secrets from each other! And to think that's only the first six... Trivia * Soul Pretty Cure is the 1st series to have a Green Cure as leader. * Soul Pretty Cure is the 5th series to have a Green Cure. * Soul Pretty Cure is the 3rd series to have a fairy turn into a Precure. (I’m guessing on this one. Let me know if I’m wrong.) * Soul Pretty Cure is the 1st series to have a pink cure as a mid-season cure. * Soul Pretty Cure is the 1st series to have a Dark Cure. * Soul Pretty Cure is the 1st series that has a Repented Villain turn into a Purple Cure. Gallery 7F8207F0-4266-4BC3-BA6C-275EEB23B3A8.png|Logo Queen Hikari Saitou.png|Queen Hikari Saitou Princess Masumi Sachiko.png|Princess Masumi Sachiko The Royal Family of the Precure Kingdom.png|The Queen and Princess 9225821A-BB66-4BEF-BF33-C8FBC761CA12.png|Cure Protection(old) 56A252E1-0297-4AD1-98A4-3BE2EAD71A05.png|Cure Protection 330FE360-02A2-4B98-BC60-DD68E484C198.png|Cure Life(old) 2D3E37F7-C6BA-41AD-BD6D-328CD1BD93B0.png|Cure Life F90421A8-3B7A-4C48-93E5-66A6CE9DA44F.png|Cure Free(old) 2D5C3FF3-F7A9-4921-89BC-6C88CD3A7A6F.png|Rini 6D985748-DA0D-4E8A-AB6C-728C2B1F5A2B.jpeg|Protection’s Cure Key B31BDDEE-4BC8-4769-A1DF-C9E4B9DE47DA.jpeg|Life’s Cure Key 92593D3E-3680-46E4-B441-4B634406CA4E.jpeg|Free’s Cure Key 7F3A3C57-3CFE-4001-97C8-CDF914DF0BF4.png|Cures Protection Life & Free(old) DF60997C-2E7E-4554-9143-B2AE4FF488D9.png|Soul Pretty Cure 49E895B7-4385-48A0-AFDB-175ABC11E6B3.png|Shining’s Cure Key 74D512D7-31E7-49E3-9DB4-5D0B90F7A3FF.png|Kazu 676DFA1A-48B9-498F-AA37-3556697EA701.png|Aki 1E4F9EA6-DC5F-4FF4-8A22-A2418D7B77AF.png|Cure Free Gin Akiyama.png|Gin Akiyama Season 1 group 2.png|Soul Pretty Cure Rini2.png|Rini Shining - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Shining Cure Shining pose (L).png|Cure Shining(2) Cure Revelation.png|Cure Revelation's original style Cure Revelation(redone).png|Cure Revelation - HC Revelation - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Revelation - GC Michiko Satsuki.png|Michiko Satsuki Season 2 group pic 1.png|The Soul Pretty Cure(with Cure Revelation) Amelie.png|Amelie(Dark Form) DC35F6A2-F71A-43B9-8CBC-79C71D2CA2BF.png|Cure Devastation Amelie(Light Form).png|Amelie(Light Form) Cure Destiny.png|Cure Destiny Cure Protection - redone.png|Cure Protection - redone Cure Life - redone.png|Cure Life - redone Cure Free - redone.png|Cure Free - redone Cure Shining - redone.png|Cure Shining - redone Cure Revelation - redone again.png|Cure Revelation - redone Cure Destiny - redone.png|Cure Destiny - redone Soul Precure - redone.png|Soul Pretty Cure - redone Soul Precure + Destiny.png|Soul Pretty Cure(with Cure Destiny) Polls Which is your favorite Precure? Kazu Morioto/Cure Protection Aki Hayashi/Cure Life Gin Akiyama/Cure Free Rini/Cure Shining Michiko Satsuki/Cure Revelation Amelie/Cure Destiny Which Precure would you want to team up with the most? Kazu Morioto/Cure Protection Aki Hayashi/Cure Life Gin Akiyama/Cure Free Rini/Cure Shining Michiko Satsuki/Cure Revelation Amelie/Cure Destiny Which villain is your favorite? King Corruption Amelie/Cure Devastation Mangetsu Opal Tim Tom Did you think it was good that Rini broke a rule? Yes. It was completely justified Yes. There has to be a rule breaker No. It's a rule and it's there for a reason No. It was wrong of Rini to do that. I'm not sure... I’m, sorry. What did you say? Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Cures Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Stub Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Forever Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Forever characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Items Category:Soul Pretty Cure Villains Category:Soul Pretty Cure Transformation Items Category:Soul Pretty Cure Mascots Category:Soul Pretty Cure Royalty